A New Beginning
by Pegicorn
Summary: As Illéa's traditon, when the Prince turns nineteen, he has a competition called the Selection. But in this case, Queen America gave birth to twin princes. The twin princes will have a joint selection.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Selection nor her characters. Kiera Cass owns The Selection. PS, I hope you guys like my story. Please PLEASE give me feedback! Thank you! **

I headed out of my room without looking at myself. My mother says appearances are vital, but It's not like I'd look any better. My appearance is plain and boring. I have light brown hair, blue green eyes, and fair skin. I like my eyes, I guess.

"Hello Natalie." Mom greeted. "Hey mom." I replied. "Your escort is coming here in a few minutes. You ready?" She asked curiously. Was I really ready? To join Ilea's most important and most scandalous competition in history? "Probably." I exhale. I took an apple from the fruit basket which was almost finished and chewed on it. "Natalie, don't forget what Mommy teached you!" Claire, my little sister, exclaimed. "Yes, I won't, Little sis." I reply . "I'll miss you Nat." Dad smiled. "Me too Dad." I said. We all left the house and waited for my escort on the porch. Out of surprise, there were plenty of people outside my house. Some even had signs to advertise me. That was just so surreal. "Natalie, things can go out of hand in that competition, are you sure you could handle it?" Dad asked. "I'll try my very best for you guys, and for Tyler." I smiled. Tyler was my eldest brother and he is currently in his home. Tyler couldn't come to Columbia, because Emory, his wife, just gave birth to a wonderful little boy. "If rebels come in the palace, don't ever panic. Sweet tea, I hope you're safe." Mom looked like she was on the verge of crying. Dad put his arm around Mom. Claire called in for a group hug, and we most certainly did. The car arrived, the people and cameramen making way for the vehicle. I waved to everybody, catching a glimpse of my family, then looking away. I didn't want to get so attached. Claire and my mother was crying, my Dad was embracing them in his arms. I felt like crying too, but I had to hold it back.

I arrived at the airport. The airport was huge, with plenty of waiting areas and seats. I sat on an empty seat and waited for the announcement. A girl came up to me and greeted me. "Hello. I'm Karla Keeper. I'm from Sota. And you?" She smiled and talked. "I'm Natalie Reign, I'm from Columbia." I extended my hand out for her to shake, but she hugged me instead. "How are you feeling, Karla?" I ask, not really knowing how to break the ice between us. "I'm feeling nervous but partly excited." She said. A lady behind Karla was staring at me intently. I don't know if she was glaring or staring but she was looking at my face.  
"Natalie? Are you feeling alright?" She asked. I returned my gaze unto Karla's face. She had blue eyes and ash blonde hair. "I'm feeling fine." I smiled reasurringly. We talked for about an hour. I'm glad she liked what I liked! I think I'm having a friend. I can't believe it.

"Alright now. Listen up ladies. Today, you'll be having makeovers to prepare in seeing the Princes tomorrow. My name is Silvia and I'll be with all of you ladies until the end of the Selection." Silvia speaks calmly but surely. Two girls escorted me to a dresser which another woman was waiting in. She was a stylist. "How would you like your hair done?" She asked. "It's up to you. But I'd still would want to look like myself please." I replied. The two girls sat me down on a comfortable armchair and started waxing and powdering me. I smelled like burnt sugar and cinnamon.  
The girls started painting my nails and asked me what color I would like. "Pale pink please." I watched as they colored my nails like experts.  
At the end of the makeover, I still looked like myself. My hair used longer but now, it only reached until the end of my shoulderblades. She also made my hair slightly layered. I thanked them and headed to the waiting area. "Ladies, forgot to mention one little thing — this place is called the Women's room. Only women can enter. The ladies who are done, please go to your assigned rooms. I put up an illustration near the door. You'll have dinner in your rooms, good night ladies." She said. I looked for Karla and we started walking up to our rooms. We were on the same floor but she was nearer to the staircase and I was tucked in the end of the hallway.

I entered the room and found three ladies dressed in maid's clothing. "Good evening, Lady Natalie." They greeted in unison. "I am Giselle. This is Paisley, and this is Carol." Giselle pointed to the two other ladies. Me, Carol, and Paisley had a little chat while Giselle was preparing my bath. The room was trult magnificent. There was a dresser in the corner, a bed in front of the window, some bookshelves, a closet, and there was also a piano for me to play. When Giselle declared that my bath was ready, Paisly and Carol removed my clothes and leaded me to the bathtub. I was uncomfortable of course, but I trust them aswell. I dressed in my thin nightgown and started unpacking. Carol and Giselle helped me while Paisley got me evening meal. "Lady Natalie, how have you been today?" Giselle asked politely. "Today? I guess it was pretty hectic. But it was fun and interesting." I smiled. "You'll be meeting the Princes tomorrow, no?" Carol asked.  
"Yes, and I think that is quite absurd." I clipped some pictures in the mirror of the dresser. "Don't worry miss. The princes are all very friendly. The appearances are just a bonus." Carol winked. "Oh my. I bet they'd like you!" Giselle sighed. "Sure, if you say so." I reply. Paisley bursted in the room and placed a tray of food on my desk. She removed the lid on the plate and I started eating. It was grilled chicken topped with corn. The meat was probably the best quality of meat there is, because it tasted really good.

"Oh miss, who are you going to stay with tonight?" Paisley asked. "It is important that at least one maid is staying in your room." Carol explained. I really want my privacy.  
"You'll follow whatever I say, am I right?" I ask.  
"Of course Lady Natalie." They replied automatically.  
"I command you all to take a break every Sunday, which is today. Tomorrow, I'd like to have Paisley here with me. Then you, Carol. Then Giselle." I said. "Am I sounding too bossy? I just don't want to be a burden." I replied.  
"Oh no, miss. We chose to serve you." Giselle said.  
"Thank you Lady Natalie." Paisley said.

"Good evening miss. Have a good night's sleep." The three left, and I was all alone in a huge room. I'm happy I'm able to have some privacy tonight. I feel homesick. As in, really homesick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed, I appreciate it so much. Sorry if it's short, I'll make it longer the next time I'll update! Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection, Kiera Cass does. -Pegicorn**

"Lady, are you awake?" Giselle asked. "Natalie isn't available right now." I said. "You have a long day ahead of you, miss. It's better to get started early in the morning." Paisley said. I stood up from my bed and Giselle helped me undress. It was weird being naked around people, but at least they were girls. The dress was faded pink and had little gems on the neckline and ruffles on the skirt. "Do you like it?" Carol asked. "Yes. It's beautiful!" I smiled. I wore it and surveyed myself in the mirror. Carol was adding eyeshadow and lipstick on me. Paisley tied my hair up into an updo and placed little gemstones on the side to match my dress. "Good luck!" They smiled. I bowed, and left the room.

Karla was wearing an aquamarine dress. It suited her perfectly and it embraced her 'curves'. "Morning." I greet her. "Good morning." She greeted me back. "  
She told me that she was feeling nervous since she hasn't talked to anyone with a caste of a One. "The Princes are arriving any minute now. Ladies, be in your top form!" Silvia scolded and the noise decreased. I heard clicking of shoes, and the Princes arrived. "Good morning, Ladies." Prince James bowed. I looked over to Karla and noticed that she was looking very pale. "Calm down." I whisper to her. "The Princes are going to have a chat with all you ladies before breakfast." Silvia said. The Princes, Prince James and Prince Nathan, sat down on a couch. Hannah, a tiny girl was called first and she sat in front of the two.  
"You look like you're about to faint any minute now." I told Karla. We were all sitting down on a couch. I was sitting between Karla and Tania, a tan blonde. "Good morning." I greet Tania. "Are you excited to have a chance to chat with the Princes?" She asked eagerly. "Sure, I guess." I said.  
Tania was called, and she headed in the dining room.  
"Karla Keeper." Prince Nathan declared. She stood up and raised her hand, and started walking. I gave her a thumbs up. She seemed to enjoy Prince Nathan's company. Prince James was just awkwardly laughing together with the two.  
Then the time was up, and Karla bowed ever so slightly, and headed into the dining room. "Natalie Reign." Prince Nathan said. I stood up and walked briskly towards them.

"How was your sleep, Lady Natalie?" Prince James asked.  
"It was great, your highness. I've never felt so energized." I said. "Tell us about yourself, Lady Natalie." Prince Nathan said. It was frightening how they stayed so calm while interviewing thirty five girls. That's crazy.  
"I'm a Four. My parents own a farm and they raise animals and grow crops." I said. "Do you have a dog to help round animals?" Prince James asked. "Why yes, I love dogs. And dogs are really a great help." I replied. "It's too bad that we can't own any sort of animal here. I wish we could, though." Prince Nathan sighed. "You know how to speak Spanish and French, am I right?" Prince Nathan asked. I nodded. "French is a pretty hard language to learn." Prince James said. "I have French blood. I learned Spanish from my grandparents." I answer. We talked and laughed about a few other things, and they dismissed me. I walked to the dining area and sat down on my assigned seat: between Hannah and Sarah. Sarah was the girl who was staring at me when I first arrived in the airport. And Anna was the curious and tiny girl. "I like your dress." Hannah said.  
"Thanks." I replied. Sarah stayed silent throughout the breakfast.  
Silvia asked us to wait in the dining area. Prince Nathan called a few names to head outside. "I think they're going to be eliminated." Sarah said. Hannah agreed.  
The group of girls quickly headed to their respective rooms.  
They were gone even before we started our lessons.

It was 1pm in the afternoon and we were all in the Women's room. Fiona was called by Prince Nathan for a date a while ago, and everybody seems to be talking about it. I honestly hope they could stop. I'm missing my family by the second. "I wish I was the one he asked for a date!" Sarah said loudly. One more word and I swear to god I'm going to— "Hey guys!" Fiona bursted in the room with a look of happiness spread across her face. Everybody's attention was on her. Even me. "Nathan was so cute!" She gushed as she sat on an armchair beside a magazine rack. Hannah sat beside Fiona. "Spill!" She chanted. "It would be my pleasure. He took me on a stroll in the grounds. He was supposed to take me to the Garden, but the gardener was still planting new flowers. He asked me about myself! And at the end, he gave me a rose." She raised a red rose.

"I can't believe it, she's the first to get a date." Karla muttered. "I think she's exaggerating. It's exasperating." Karla nodded. I would never admit it, but I was really jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy! :)

Today we learned about a lot of things, but Silvia focused on etiquette and history. Tania was called by Prince James outside, but I shoved the thought away.  
I've been studying as much as I could. I never got the chance to be educated properly.  
"Who is the first ruler of Illéa?" Silvia asks. My hand shoots up in the air like the rest.  
"Sienna." Silvia called. "Gregory Illéa." She said.  
After an hour and a half, Silvia asked us to head to the Women's Room.  
"You girls will be writing home." She smiled. I was overjoyed. She handed each of us special stationary and I started writing.

Dear family,  
Hello, it's me, your daughter Natalie!  
How have you all been while I was gone? I've been learning lots of lessons. Oh, the food here is marvelous, but I still miss my dear mother's cooking. Have you heard from Tyler and his family? Hope they're doing well. I miss you all so much.

This part is for Claire.  
Hello, buddy. The dresses here are truly beautiful. I wish you've seen it! I've talked to the princes too. They seem to be really friendly. I've made a friend too, I think. Her name is Karla. Anyway, hope you're doing well.

Write back soon!  
Natalie

I placed the letter in the matching stationary envelope and handed it to Silvia. Once she was done collecting the envelopes, she gave them to a guard outside of the room.  
The guard walked away from her carrying our letters.  
"Hello." Karla walked up to me. "Did you know that theres now nineteen of us left?" She said. I shook my head.  
"I noticed that after Tania was called by Prince James, she never came back." Karla said. It was so so stupid of me not to notice. I wonder why she was eliminated…  
"Tania was a nice person." I said. "I agree. She always helped me." Karla said. "But I could never keep up a long conversation with her, our conversations were only small talks." I said. Karla simply shrugged. I left the Women's Room with Karla and we bumped into Prince James in the hallway. "Good evening." I said. Karla did the same.  
"Lady Natalie, just the person I was looking for. Would you excuse us, Lady Karla?" He asked politely. Karla nodded and stepped back. He headed me to the gardens.  
We sat down on a bench overlooking petunias and carnations. "This garden is magnificent." I say to him.  
"I know. Do you know they name flowers after Queens?" He asks. "That's nice." I said. "My mother's flower is there." He pointed to the pale pink rose in the third row. It was pretty.  
"They only started naming flowers after Queens when Queen Amberly became Queen. The gardeners would breed flowers and raise them to grow bundles." He said.  
"Wouldn't it be hard to raise flowers? There would be two Queens and they would have to have it done after the coronation." I said. "I guess. But the gardeners are skilled at it, so I trust them." He said. "I'd like to ask you something, Natalie." Prince James asked. "Sure." I said.  
"Have you ever left a lover back home?" He asked.  
"No, James. We were only friends, but I guess over time I developed feelings for him." I said. James nodded.  
"How about you?" I ask. "Me and Nathan barely meet any girls except diplomats and palace visitors." He said.  
"Oh, okay." I said. He asked me about my family and I gladly answered him. I told him how Claire, my little sister, was always so clumsy. I told him how Tyler, my older brother, was so overprotective of us. I told him how Mom and Dad were always so sweet to each other. I asked him how life was being a Prince and he answered, "It sure is very stressful and different from other jobs, but I guess it's fun helping people from the lower castes by programs such as feeding programs." It was true that the duo of King Maxon and Queen America made Illéa a bit better. I mean, they started helping out the lower castes unlike the past rulers. They made sturdy shelter for the Eights to live in. But it was also true that poverty was growing and growing in Illéa in the rural areas. It sure is hard ruling Illéa.  
"It's becoming late. I should get going." I stood up and patted my dress. "I had fun. Good night." He bows.

I slipped into my room and my maids were there. After my bath, they place my nightgown on. "I'd like to have you three tonight." I said. They nodded happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning." I told Karla.  
"How'd yesterday go?" She asked.  
"It was alright, I guess." I said.  
Today was a Sunday, a day off for all us girls. Silvia told us that Queen America might come, so while waiting we tidied ourselves up. The girls started caving in in groups. Anna, Sarah, and Rio, the trio of Twos. Jenny and Fiona were sisters, so they naturally felt comfortable together. The other girls, like Celine and Penny, liked being in their own.  
The door slowly opened, revealing a wonderful Queen America. She was in a mahogany dress that fitted her curves really well. She was stunning, no wonder why King Maxon picked her. "Good morning ladies!" She said with conviction. "Good morning Queen America." I said in unison with all of the ladies. She talked about her own Selection, us girls listening intently. Silvia was behind her, smiling.  
"I was so confused. I was a Five back then, not having proper education. I couldn't quite keep up with the studying. But I learned to adjust." She told more and more, and we slowly learned a bit of our dear Queen.  
An hour and a half passed, and a maid quietly came in the Women's room and whispered something in the Queen's ear. "I ask for pardon. I have to attend an urgent meeting. It was lovely to meet you all." She bowed and left the room.  
Me and Karla lounged on the sofa. She was reading a magazine and I was focused on the replay of this week's Report. They showed the different ladies talking to the princes. Before every girl comes up and haves a little chat with the Princes, they show some pictures of their improvement in the Selection. I was next, and they showed me some of my improvents in academics.  
Also, a terrorist attack in England happened, and Illéa is willing to help, considering that they're now allies.  
The Report ended, and I was left staring at the blank television screen.  
"You don't understand how I feel, Rio!" Anna shouted.  
"Inconsiderate jerk!" She shouted once more.  
Anna pulled Rio's hair.  
"Ouch!" Rio moaned. Rio punched Anna in the gut and Anna tried to dodge, but she failed. Silvia came up to them and pushed them away from each other.  
"That's enough. Both of you! Pack your bags at once." Silvia hissed. Rio and Anna walked stiffly and left the door.  
The room was filler with chatter. There were some girls who missed it. Penny, in particular.  
"What happened?" She asked nervously.  
"That is not safe." Karla muttered under her breath.  
"Tell me you won't do that to me." I said in defeat. Karla chuckled nervously.  
"Unless you won't give me a reason to." She quietly said.  
"I'm just joking." She smiled.

We were later informed that Anna and Rio have been eliminated. The rules of the Selection clearly stated that you shouldn't attack one another.  
"Can you believe it?" Paisley said exasperatedly.  
"Teaches them a lesson, I guess." Carol muttered.  
"Girls! Focus on Lady Natalie for one second. You'll have all the time to chat away later." Giselle chided. They placed me in a red dress that was backless. The dress reached my ankles. Paisley and Carol started fixing my hair in a braid. Giselle was busy adjusting and flattening the plates on my dress.  
"Thank you." I said to them.  
"No problemo!" Carol smiled.  
"Good luck." Giselle said.  
"Go on and rock that dress, miss!" Paisley whispered to me before I left. I walked alone to the Dining Area. I sat down in my place, sitting between Sarah and an empty chair that used to be Anna's place. The Royal family was in the front as usual, King and Queen, Prince Nathan, Prince James, Prince Charles, and Princess Marina. King Maxon gave thanks, and we all ate. There was a variety of food to eat. King Maxon asked us one by one if we were enjoying the food. He started with Celine, Sarah, then me.  
"How are you enjoying your food so far?" King Maxon asked. "I'm truly enjoying it, King Maxon. It is very delicious and heavenly." I said. King Maxon slightly chuckled. He asked Penny next.  
Dinner was finished, and me and Karla were going up the staircase together.  
"So much has happened today." Karla sighed. I agreed.  
"Goodnight Natalie!" She said before she entered her room.  
I walked to the end of the hall and went in my room.  
"Welcome back!" The three said.  
Giselle told me to take my bath. After, they dressed me in my thin nightgown.  
"Goodnight Lady Natalie!" Carol waved.  
"Goodnight, miss." Giselle said.  
"Ring us up if you need anything. Goodnight." Paisley said.  
The three left, leaving me alone in my room. I didn't feel like sleeping yet, so I stepped in the balcony. The nightly breeze in the Palace was wonderful. It was calming, soothing. I wonder when my family would write back.


	5. Chapter 5

I honestly don't know how to not write choppily, but I'll try. Thank you for reviewing and giving me honest feedback! The affection thing is coming in the next chapter!

* * *

It was already April, Summer. It's been a month since I've been Selected. We were all gathered in the Women's Room as usual.

"Good morning ladies." Silvia greeted us. We all greeted her back.  
"I have an announcement. The anniversary of the King and Queen's wedding is in a week. The Princes would like to have a special celebration for the anniversary." Silvia said.  
Me and Karla eyed each other nervously.  
"They asked me if you girls could host it, is that okay with you? There will be assigned jobs for each of you." Silvia said.

Silvia assigned each one of us in a group. Some were in charge of the music, like me, Hannah and Amber. Karla, Celine, and Fiona were assigned to coordinate with the chefs. Sarah and Sienna were assigned for decoration. The rest were asked to make a small skit.  
Everybody stayed in their group.

"Wouldn't it be nice if the three of us would get to know each other a little better to make ourselves more comfortable and you know… not awkward?" Hannah suggested. Me and Amber agreed.  
"I'm Amber and I'm from Atlin. I'm a Five and I like playing the violin." She said straightforwardly.  
"My name is Hannah. I'm from Kent. I'm a Three and I like learning about finance." No wonder she's the top student in finance. She seemed to be really into it.  
"Hello, my name is Natalie. I'm a Four and I live in Columbia. I like photography."

We started working on our assigned piece — Illéa's national anthem.  
Amber can play the violin, Hannah could play the flute, and I could play the piano.  
For the next few days, me, Hannah, and Amber were in the so-called Music Room.

"This is going surprisingly well," Amber said delightedly. "We need to polish the end." Hannah said. The door suddenly opened. Prince Nathan came in.  
"Your highness." The three of us bowed politely.  
"How're you doing?" He asked.

Hannah showed him the music sequence we made. He nodded once in a while to show Hannah that he was listening carefully.

"Sounds good. Mind giving a sneak peek for me?" He asked.  
"Of course!" Amber squealed.

We all got in place. I started gliding my fingers through the keys.  
Amber played, then Hannah played.  
We were in perfect sync, I guess.  
At the end of the piece, us three bowed.

"Wicked," Prince Nathan said, "Can't wait." Prince Nathan asked Hannah if he could play her guitar, and she said yes.  
He tried a few chords. He was pretty damn good.

"Quite a skill you've got there." I said.  
"I love music as much as my mother does. She taught me how to play different instuments such as the guitar, Natalie, Lady Natalie." He read my silver name pin.  
"The Queen must be really passionate about music then. What caste was she?" I ask. "A Five." He proudly said.  
"That's wonderful." I said.

He excused us and left politely as he could. Amber looked so pale she could faint any moment. She still seemed dazed.

"Haven't you talked to him on your own yet?" Hannah asked her.  
"No. Never had the guts to, duh!" She playfully slapped Hannah's arm.  
"Okay, okay, I get it." She shook her head slightly.

"Let's go to the Women's Room and report our progress." I said. Everyone was gathered in their own groups, talking.  
Some were still making things orderly for the Anniversary.  
"Girls." Silvia spoke to the three of us.  
"We managed to learn the song. I guess it just needs some more polishing." Hannah said. Silvia scribbled furiously onto her notepad, nodding.  
"You'll have dinner in your rooms tonight. You are dismissed." Silvia said.

My shoes clicked on the marble floor of the hallway.  
It was so silent, it was making me antsy. I opened the door and as usual, my trustworthy maids were there.

"Good evening." I said.  
"Evening, miss." They replied.

They didn't waste time, they escorted me to the bath.  
The dinner was lamb chops and a cup of rice, with a side dish of soup. Once I was done, I dismissed Giselle and Paisley, leaving Carol with me.

"Let's play cards." I suggest. Carol eyed me.  
"I'm not kidding. Let's play cards." I pull out my stack of cards out my drawer.  
"Sure, miss. If that's what you want." Carol smiled.

Carol was surprisingly good.  
We played for hours, her winning twice and me winning once.

"Why are you so good at this? You're a natural!" I placed my last card of Spades on the coffee table. I lost, again.  
"I used to play this all the time with my brother." She spoke softly.  
"Two years ago, there was an attack of the rebels right when the visitors of maids and chefs arrived. My whole family was in the Palace. This rebel aimed his gun at me, and shot it. I was supposed to get hit… But my brother…" She cries. She looks so sad it makes me feel sad too.  
"Your brother took your place, didn't he?" I ask.  
She looked up at me solemnly and nodded.  
"I'm so sorry, Carol. Do you still feel comfortable playing cards? Let's just go to bed. We need sleep." I embrace tightly. I pull away in a few seconds. She wipes her eyes and tries to calm her breathing.

"Do you want to take the bed for tonight?" I ask.  
"No!" She disagrees strongly.  
"I could manage it on the floor." I try to persuade her.  
She's as stubborn as my mom.

I climb into bed and she got cozy on her bedding, on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

The week passed by, only one more day until the anniversary. Silvia gathered us all in the Gardens. Amber was hyperventilating and pacing back and forth. Hannah was talking to

Prince Nathan, both seeming to have a nice time. I was just sitting on the bench, watching Amber pace.

"Amber, I've got one word to tell you." I said. "Chill."  
"I'm so scared!" She grabbed me by the shoulders.  
"It's okay, it's okay. They're going to love your violin skills." I try to reasure her.

It seems to work, since she stopped pacing and sat down beside me. Hannah walked back to us seeming very happy. The three of us hummed the notes on the music sheet.  
We practiced and polished our piece. In about an hour, we were done and free to do whatever we wanted.

"Hello!" Karla said. "How's the food?" I smiled.  
"We're having delicious food tomorrow night." said Karla.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
"We're having Peppered Chicken for the main course."  
"Sounds good." I said.

"How about your music piece?" She asked. "It's okay, I guess. Amber and Hannah are nice to be with." I said. "But I'm nicer to be with, right?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm joking!" She quickly defensed.

We started walking around the Garden Grounds. We started talking about the current events happening.

"I heard a maid of a Selected lady was sent to the Hospital Wing just yesterday." Karla whispered."Who do you think abused her?" I ask.  
"I'm not so sure, I guess. How 'bout you?" She asked.  
"I don't like pointing out people, so I'll keep my mouth shut... for now." I said.  
"That's sensible of you." She said.

We headed back to the others after half an hour. Both Princes were now here, surveying and talking to almost everyone. James headed to me and Karla.

"Hey there, Lady Karla and Lady Natalie." He politely greeted both of us.  
"Hi James." I greeted him back, and so did Karla.  
"How's your music production and your meal plan?" He asks. "Smooth." I replied.  
"The chefs here are really passionate about their job." Karla said.  
"Of course. They're experts." He said.

"Karla!" Fiona called. "We need your help!" Celine added.  
"Excuse me." Karla bowed and left us.

"So.. Hi." I said. "You must really like her a lot." James eyed Karla.  
"Of course. She's been one of my only friends. And mind you, I only have two." I said.  
"What?!" James shouted. I punched him playfully on the shoulder.  
"Quite the boxer, aren't you, Lady Natalie?" He flashed a sly grin.  
"I'd rather be a soccer player. I hate boxing." I said.  
"Never knew you were the sporty type of girl." He said.  
"You barely know anything about me, so yeah, figures." I said.  
"Let's play the game me and my siblings always play, it's called 'Questions'." He suggested.

He explained that Questions was basically just asking one another questions. I agreed. He led me to a bench and we both sat down.

"Me first. What's your favorite animal?" He asked.  
"Dogs." I reply easily.  
"Do you like watching films?" I ask. "Yes, especially comedy." He says.  
"How about romance? Romance is good. I'm a sucker for romance." I said.  
"Sure, it's okay." He said. "What are your hobbies?" He asks.  
"Playing instuments.. I'm not so sure?" I said.  
"Can you sing?" He asks.  
"No." I said. "Do you have any other attire instead of these?" I point to his suit.  
"Of course. I just don't wear it." He said.  
"I dare you to wear a polo tomorrow." I said.  
"It's not a game of dares!" He complained. "Please?" I ask.  
"Okay, okay." He said.  
"What's your favorite color?" He asks. "Blue, any shade of blue." I said.

"Ladies!" Silvia called out. "Time to go." The girls came to Silvia one by one. "See you." I said.  
"Goodbye, Natalie." He waves.  
"Don't forget the polo!" I shouted. "Yes!" He replied.  
I stood up and straightened my skirt, and followed the other ladies.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing! I truly appreciate it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, school's been a drag. -Pegicorn**


	7. Chapter 7

We were all gathered in the Ball Room. Tables were lined on the side, showing off the wonderful food we're about to have. The room was filled with white and red streamers. I was wearing a midnight purple dress that was loose and flowy on the bottom. I headed over to Amber and Hannah and made a slight wave.

"You guys ready?" I ask. "Of course." Hannah replied. "It's now or never!" Amber made a her hand into a fist and threw it in the air. Me and Hannah chuckled at her eagerness.

The Princes and the Royal family still weren't here. I made sure we had the correct music sheet. It's my first time playing the piano in front of many people before, I've only had my parents to watch me, and my sister Claire. The room suddenly became silent.

The Royal family has just stepped in. I quickly eyed James, making sure he was wearing a polo. He looked casual and like a normal teenager, which was comforting. James shot me a grin, like he always does. King Maxon and Queen America had such a look of appreciation and suprise planted on their faces. Sarah and Celine gestured the microphone to King Maxon, possibly telling him to make a speech.

"Hi ladies. It's amazing that you all will celebrate me and America's anniversary. It's truly heartwarming to see you all here." King Maxon started. I started walking towards King Maxon and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, I get it." He slightly chuckled.  
"Thank you too, young men." He glanced in the direction of Prince Nathan and Prince James. They both had a look of triumph plasted on their faces. James just smiled at me, and I gladly returned the favor.

The Royal family sat on their table, King and Queen awaiting what was going to happen next. Karla eyed me, and I knew she was telling me it was our turn. I shot her a  
'Yes-I-know' glance, and I quickly assembled with Hannah and Amber.  
We started in order, with me going first. I looked at everyone in the room, they were silently singing along to the Anthem. The Royal family showed total respect to the anthem.

We ended our piece, and bowed. We recieved a thunderous amount of applause.  
The group of about nine girls went to the center of the room, and started the mini play slash musical. We clapped, and they recieved a big amount of applause too. They were really talented. Prince Nathan went to the microphone and said it was time to eat. I walked towards the table and sat between Karla and Penny. Everyone was finding a spot they could sit in in dining table. I took the napkin on top of the plate and placed it on my lap.  
"Thank you, God, for our meal." King Maxon blessed our food. "Amen." We all replied. Everyone started picking out what they wanted. I got the peppered chicken and the pasta.  
"Do you think it tastes good? Do your tastebuds agree?" Karla asked eagerly. "Oh goodness. It tastes absolutely great!" I smiled. "I thought you'd never say so!" She replied.

After all the eating, I was quite full. I got some red wine, and stayed at the far corner.  
"Hey there." James smirked. "Hi there. Who are you? I'm waiting for a prince named James." I mocked.  
"I abducted him, I am so sorry. He's currently in the basement right now." He joked. "You look good today." I said.  
"I always look good. Am I right or am I right?" He nudged me softly.  
"Whatever you say." said. He extended his hand.  
"May I have this dance, Lady Natalie?" He said.  
I placed my empty wine glass on the tray, and agreed.

"Just so you know, I have two left feet. I can't dance." I said. He placed his palm on the small of my back. "It's okay madame, Prince James will guide you." We started dancing.  
He teached me a few moves. "Alright, now you twirl — and tada." He twirled me and we both laughed. "I'll be back real quick." He asked multiple girls for a dance, and they all agreed, seeming so eager and determined to get a dance with a Prince.

I was dancing with a guard. "You dance well." I complimented him.  
"Thank you, Lady Natalie." He said. "No problem. It's true."  
He then left me. Prince Nathan came up to me and asked if we could dance, and I agreed.

"I'm not a pretty good dancer." He chuckled nervously. "It's alright. I'm not a good dancer too. But I guess we'll survive." I smiled. "I like your dress, Lady Natalie." He complimented me. "Thank you, Prince Nathan. I like your suit. It suits you." He eyed me. "You get it? 'Suits'?" I started laughing over my own joke. "You're quite the entertainer Lady Natalie." Prince Nathan smiled. "I try." I replied.

After about two more dances, I got pretty worn out and went to Karla.  
"Hi Karla." I greet her. "Hey Nat." She returns the greeting.  
"How are you enjoying this so far?" I ask quietly.  
"It's quite spectacular. I've never been to such a party before." She replied.

She must've been in plenty of parties. And me on the other hand, this is my first ever party.  
I'm so lame.

"Oh.. And the other day I told you about the abused maid?" Karla said. I nodded.  
"That maid came from Sarah's room." I could feel my breath stuck inside my throat.  
Sarah's true self has been revealed.. To me and Karla, I guess.  
"How are you so sure? She seemed pretty nice to me." I said, hoping what she said was a hoax."My maids are on top of all the gossips here in the Palace. They're pretty updated." She said.

The light suddenly dimmed, a single light shone upon King Maxon and Queen America. They were taking their dance. "They dance pretty well." I said. "Yes. Not too shabby." Karla replied. They look so in love, happy. They're really meant to be. My instincts tell me so.  
The room was filled with applause. The light became brighter, and the party raged on.

James came up to me and waved. "Hellooo Nancy." He slurred. "Are you drunk?" I ask.  
"James is pretty wasted." He replied. "Hey! That's mee!" I dragged him towards Prince Nathan.

"He's drunk." I say. "I can tell." He replied. I asked him where his room was located, and he told me the directions. I quickly repeated what he said in my mind over and over, not wanting to forget.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Prince Nathan asked. "I insist." I placed James's right arm on my shoulder and started dragging him upstairs. "Where are we gooing, Nancy?" He laughed. I hushed him. We arrived on the third floor, and I opened the door on the room to the right.

His room was pretty stunning. It was neat. He had pictures clipped on a bulletin board.  
"It's time to sleep, James." I said. "Good.. night.. Nancy." He struggled. I nodded.  
I released him, and he tried to find his balance. "I'm going James. Goodnight." I said.  
He pulled my arm, and he kissed me. "James.." I break away from the kiss.  
"Goodnight." I closed the door. He probably won't remember anything about this tomorrow.


End file.
